


hit me with your best puns

by Avidreader6, ImagineTheHaus



Series: ITH Holiday Special 2k16 [15]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 10 days to Haus Christmas, Dirty Puns, M/M, NSFWish, dirty pics, someone stop this boy, somone gets a reward, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: Imagine Jack LOVES puns





	

Bitty got the text early in the morning and when he read what his boyfriend had sent him he just groaned and flopped back on the pillows.

**When I think about you I touch my elf**

_Really, Jack?_

**Really, Bits. It’s true**

Bitty did have to laugh a little. He wasn’t sure why his boyfriend loved such bad puns, but he was adorable when he found one that was particularly bad.

Reaching for his phone again, Bitty kicked the blankets down the bed and took a picture for Jack.

_I’d be lying if I said I didn’t touch myself thinking of you too ;)_

* * *

Over the next couple days, everyone in the Haus group text all groaned as Jack found newer and worse puns.

After Jack sent them a picture of a cutout of the Rock by a Christmas tree with a caption “Rock-in’ Around the Christmas Tree,” they all asked Bitty to try and find a way to make Jack stop.

“Bro, these are so bad. It’s got to stop.”

“How can he find these funny?”

Bitty agreed to talk to Jack, but he knew that asking Jack to stop would really only make things worse. So instead, Bitty came up with a new plan. Opening a text to Jack, he sent:

_Honey, the team asked me to get you to stop with the puns_

**But, Bits they’re so funny**

_I know, but they’re also really bad_

**Maybe just send them to me instead?**

_I like them and for every one I laugh at I’ll send a pic_

_Deal?_

Bitty has to wait a little longer for a response than usual, but he knows Jack is on his way to practice. Ten minutes later, when Jack should be in the Falconers locker room, Bitty gets his response.

**Deal**

* * *

Bitty was relaxing in the living room with Ransom and Holster when Jack started texting him.

**You alone, Bits?**

_No but I can be_

“Is that Jack?”

Bitty looked up from his phone. “Yeah, he just got done with practice.”

“Bro, whatever you did to get him to stop, thanks. It’s been so much better.”

**Good, I think we could have some fun**

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, no problem. I’m going to go upstairs. Jack wants to talk.”

Ransom and Holster both waggled their eyebrows at Bitty and told him to have fun. Bitty just rolled his eyes and escaped to his room. Once he was lying back in bed, Bitty texted Jack back.

_Hit me with your best puns, honey_

Bitty took a quick picture of his smiling face and added it to the text and hit send. Jack didn’t take long to respond, and Bitty knew he must have been sitting on some of these puns for a long time.

**What did Adam say on the day before Christmas?**

**It’s Christmas, Eve!**

Bitty giggled and sent Jack a picture of himself blowing a kiss to the camera. Jack soon sent his next pun and they went back and forth with Bitty’s pictures getting racier after each one.

Jack was able to send 24 puns in total and after sent him a picture of the waistband of his boxers, Jack gave up on the puns and called Bitty.

“Hi, honey!” Bitty tried to sound completely innocent, but he was very well aware of why Bitty was calling. “Such good puns, think we could find a way to spend the rest of our night?”

“I’d like that a lot, Bits. If that’s the reward I get for those terrible puns, I will just have to find some more for another night.” There was a pause on the line and then Jack added, “are you just wearing your boxers? And is there any way we could fix it so that you’re not wearing them anymore?”

Bitty laughed. “You tell me how little you’re wearing and I’m sure I can make these boxers disappear.”

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
